


No Rush

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was young and inexperienced Alvin showed him almost everything there was to know, everything from how to kiss like an adult to how to have sex like an adult, and Jude doesn't plan on letting that knowledge go to waste. And maybe there are a few things he can teach Alvin, too. Like patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Set several years post-game and post-Xillia 2 as well, but I have no idea whether it actually complies with Xillia 2 or not because it hasn't been released here yet. I just really wanted to write an older Jude teasing Alvin so I did. No spoilers.

"You're a damn tease, you know that?" Alvin grumbles, glaring up at Jude and gripping the sheets beneath them, cheeks embarrassingly warm. Jude is smiling, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes as he leans over him and brushes over the muscles of his stomach with slim, long fingers, never failing to notice every little shiver he emits in response.

"There's no rush. Just take it easy for once, will you?" Jude replies, moving to straddle his hips and brush his lips against his jaw, his cheek. He can feel how hard Alvin is already and it's so satisfying to be the one in control, the one to make Alvin squirm and writhe underneath him. Alvin's kisses are usually a little rough, a little desperate - not that Jude minds, not at all - but when Jude leans in to kiss him his eyes flutter closed and his lips move over his, licking Alvin's lower lip as his hips press down against his thighs.

Alvin makes an _mmph_ sound into the kiss, a desperate sort of whine that he can't believe came from _him_. The second Jude breaks the kiss Alvin wraps his arms around his neck and tries to pull him back in, but Jude doesn't let him, sliding his lips down to the nape of his neck instead and sucking lightly. Alvin groans and rests a hand in Jude's hair, tugging lightly - it's a little longer now, easier to run his fingers through.

When Jude is satisfied with the light bruises coloring the skin of Alvin's neck, he flicks his tongue over them before grinning and shifting against him, grinding down slowly and looking down at him, taking pride in the red on Alvin's cheeks and the lust clouding his eyes. They've done this so many times but almost never like this - there have certainly been times when Alvin has taken it slow, taken his sweet time until Jude was practically begging him to finish him off, but Jude is rarely the one in total control, rarely the one pinning Alvin down against the bed.

Jude rolls his hips and Alvin makes a frustrated sound, almost a feral growl, hands moving to dig into Jude's bare back, but his obvious annoyance only encourages Jude to take it even slower. For once, he wants to be the one to see Alvin beg - he wants to be the one to make him come totally undone, show him everything that Alvin himself has taught him. When he was young and inexperienced Alvin showed him almost everything there was to know, everything from how to kiss like an adult to how to have sex like an adult, and Jude doesn't plan on letting that knowledge go to waste. And maybe there are a few things he can teach Alvin, too. Like patience.

"Jude," Alvin says, his voice breaking as Jude's ass grinds down against his cock, but Jude just puts a finger to his lips, shushing him before shifting lower until he's situated between his spread thighs and meeting his gaze, his smile teasing when he moves to brush his lips against his hip and slides down to kiss the inside of his thigh. His lips are so close to where Alvin needs them to be and the fact that Jude is meeting his gaze makes it ever harder to wait for what he knows is coming.

But finally - _finally_ \- Jude is dragging his tongue along the length of his cock before swirling his tongue around the tip, a hand grasping him before he wraps his lips around him and begins to suck. The sound that escapes Alvin is encouraging, so Jude grips Alvin's hips and presses them down into the mattress, holding him down when Alvin tries to thrust up into his mouth. Jude hums around him, more than pleased with his reaction, and then he takes in everything that he can, lips stretched wide around him as his eyes flicker back up toward Alvin. Alvin's eyes are squeezed shut and he's focused on not losing it completely, not yet, but when he cracks an eye open to see Jude smiling up at him with his cock in his mouth Alvin just barely manages a grin back because right now, seeing Jude bobbing his head and looking at him like he's enjoying this just as much as Alvin is is just about the hottest damn thing he's ever seen. He remembers when Jude wasn't very good at it, when Jude would choke and sputter and Alvin would pull back and tell him to stop, don't worry about it, we can try again another time. But now?

Things are certainly very different now.

Jude knows he's getting close when Alvin is writhing so much that it gets harder and harder to keep holding him down against the bed, when he tastes precome, and as soon as Alvin mumbles a _Yeah, Jude, just like that -_ Jude pulls back, lips red and swollen and gaze absolutely devilish.

"Not yet," Jude says, and Alvin's glare is so intense that he can't help but laugh, leaning over to reach for the small bottle of lube in the bedside table.

"Just let me fuck you already," Alvin groans, but Jude merely shakes his head as he pops open the bottle and smears his fingers with a generous amount. He straddles his hips again before he sets to preparing himself, keeping his eyes focused on Alvin and taking pleasure in the way he knows how much Alvin wants to do it for him, how much Alvin probably wants to flip him over and push him down into the mattress. He takes his time stretching himself, one finger and then two, lips parting as he closes his eyes and gasps and rolls his hips again, curling his fingers inside him. The fact that Alvin's gaze is focused on him is turning Jude on just as much, and by the time he hits three fingers, Alvin's hands are settling on Jude's hips before sliding down to his backside.

"Putting on quite a show, aren't you?" Alvin says, a hint of amusement in his tone, and Jude just grins at him because he knows _exactly_ what he's doing before deciding that enough is enough and pulling his fingers out. Alvin mutters a _finally_ under his breath the second Jude presses down against him again, and Alvin's grip on him gets harder as soon as Jude is sinking down slowly and seating himself on his cock, shifting to accommodate him and tossing his head back with a gasp, unable resist how good it feels, the pain of being stretched hardly a distraction from how good it feels to be so full.

As soon as he's situated he gives Alvin a nod before rising up and then crashing back down, his own cock twitching when he hears the moan that slips out of Alvin's mouth. He starts off with a leisurely pace, rocking his hips back and forth and biting his lips to keep from making any sound at all, because he's still in control here, dammit, but then Alvin is bucking his hips up into him and soon enough Jude is riding him into the mattress, pressing down to meet Alvin's thrusts and barely managing to hang on himself, not with the bed shaking and the incoherent sounds Alvin is making. He had planned on taking it slow, but unsurprisingly, it doesn't take long at all before he's upping the pace, Alvin rolling his hips up as Jude rises up and down, panting Alvin's name as he presses his hands down against his chest to keep himself steady. With how close Jude had already gotten Alvin before it doesn't take long, but he almost never lets himself come before Jude does - personal code, you could say - and he wraps his hand around Jude's cock and strokes fast and hard, twisting his hand the second Jude finds his release, riding out his orgasm with a long moan, his entire body shuddering with the force of his climax. Alvin thrusts up into him as hard and deep as he can just a couple more times before he loses it, too, whispering a curse under his breath as he squeezes Jude's ass and rocks his hips.

It takes them a long time to recover, the two of them sweaty and panting and utterly exhausted, but when Jude finally works up the energy to lift himself up he just drapes himself over Alvin's body, ignoring the sticky mess between them. Alvin chuckles and ruffles his hair and Jude finally lets Alvin lean in to kiss him, surprised by how soft the brush of lips is.

"I've gotta say, kid, that was some pretty damn good revenge," Alvin says when he breaks the kiss, leaning back against the pillows and smirking. "I'm impressed."

"Are you really going to keep calling me kid?" Jude complains, giving him a poke in the shoulder. "I'm nineteen, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Still just as cute as you've always been, though."

Jude's buries his blushing face into the pillows and Alvin laughs, can't believe that he can _still_ get him worked up like that, rolling over to wrap his arms around his waist and give him a squeeze, ignoring Jude's half-hearted protest. Alvin moves to pull a blanket up over the two of them before settling his arms right back where they were and pressing a kiss to Jude's shoulder before resting his chin there, utter contentment washing over him.

So many things have changed over the past few years. They've both grown so much - Alvin living an honest life, and Jude pursuing his dreams and excelling in what he does. Jude hasn't lost that innocence and naivety that makes him Jude, and Alvin hasn't lost that bravado, that swagger, but it's more honest now, more confident.

But some things never change. And Jude Mathis keeping him warm at night just might be one of them.


End file.
